


...And Make It Better

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by BrokenBookAddictPairing: FrostNashSnowells Kisses prompt8.Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	...And Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



Frost snuggled in closer to the pleasantly warm body next to her, still mostly asleep and not in much of a hurry to wake up. The arm around her pulled her closer and she mumbled something about the headache lurking at the edges of her consciousness.

The next thing she was aware of, a clumsy kiss was pressed to her forehead. That was so unexpectedly nice, she tipped her head back and mashed her lips against a stubbly jaw.

She got a kiss to her chin for her trouble. Her mouth found the corner of a pair of lips. 

_Getting warmer,_ she thought and was still out of it enough to be pleased with her pun. Or was it irony? Eh, whichever.

_Now_ they managed a proper kiss. A languid, unhurried kiss that had her slinging her leg across the body next to her and sinking her fingers into tousled hair.

"All right, Team Flash, now you're going to pay for-- Oh my Grape-Nuts, _what are you doing_?"

The squeaky voice knocked Frost straight out of her happy place. She finally wrestled her eyelids open and first found herself blinking at a familiar face very up-close and personal.

"Nash?" she muttered and he opened his eyes with similar difficulty.

"Frost?" he returned. "What--?"

"That's just gross! I'm going to barf. Oh, man, _old people kissing_? Disgusting!"

She tried to shake off the lethargy, forcing herself to look around. She and Nash were inside of a cell or a large cage on a cement floor. Beyond the bars stood the young metahuman man they'd been following before he'd gotten the drop on them. His shock of bright neon yellow hair gleamed in the slant of the morning sun coming through a small window high on the nearby wall.

"Who are you calling old, Junior?" she said, barely resisting a grunt as she rolled over and sat up. Every place on her body that had been pressed into the unforgiving surface ached and, though her first instinct was to leap to her feet, she wasn't sure it was possible just yet.

_Whatever he zapped us with must've shorted out my healing a bit,_ she thought, rolling her shoulders to try and work out the kinks. Her power suddenly flowed through her as if also tardily waking up. She covertly tried calling cold to her hand and ice glistened on her fingertips.

Nash winked at her as he sat up as well. "Yeah, why don't you go away until you're old enough to grow a beard?" he called with deliberate disdain. "The grown ups are having some alone time."

He leaned over under the pretext of kissing her again, murmuring, "There's some sort of field around the bars so I don't think you can blast him through it. But if you can freeze the lock, we can probably bust out of here."

She made an agreeable noise, both for the plan and the kissing.

"Ooo, stop with the face-sucking!" the meta shouted dramatically. "I'm going to hurl, I swear I am!" 

She broke away from Nash -- after one more quick kiss because… opportunity -- and got to her feet, feigning outrage. She didn't have to feign too hard.

"Hey, pipsqueak, '80s movie clichés called and they want their insults back."

While he was open-mouthed with indignant outrage, she blasted the lock on the cell door with a barrage of ice.

Nash was up and kicking open the door in a split-second in an enviable display of agility; she followed him out and sent the meta crashing into the wall with rush of cold air. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"There we go," she said, dusting her hands together. "Bet nobody's going to kiss _him_ awake with that attitude of his."

Nash rubbed a hand over his head, ruffling his hair in a sheepish gesture. "About that… I heard you say something about your head hurting and I guess I was thinking I should kiss it. You, um, do have that here on this Earth, right?"

She gave him a crooked grin. "We do. And, as a matter of fact, I've got a _bunch_ of other aches and pains from laying on that hard floor. Think you can help me out?"

He gave her a matching grin in return. "It'd be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I am just not physically capable of doing what you can tell the prompt REALLY WANTS you to do... :P ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥


End file.
